


April Fools' Day

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Mentions of pornography, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: After eliciting a promise from Dean that the brothers would have a prank free April Fools' Day, someone in the bunker is playing practical jokes on Sam.  Dean swears it isn't him but Sam doesn't believe him.  After all, if it's not his brother, who could it be?





	April Fools' Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was within the realm of possibility for canon compliance when it was written/published but with canon changing just about weekly, this doesn't really fit that particular rule anymore... Oh well! This was such an amazing project to be a part of and I'm excited to share with everyone what I wrote for the spring section of Seasons, now!

Sam shot up in his bed, the song “Heat of the Moment” by Asia blaring out of his phone. He looked around frantically, only slightly calmed by the fact that he was in his room in the bunker, and slammed his hand down onto the touch screen to silence the music before rolling out of bed. As Sam moved quickly through the hallway he heard noises in the kitchen so, instead of going to Dean’s room like he had intended, he changed his course.

Sam burst in and Dean looked up in alarm. “What’s wrong?” he asked, clearly taken aback by the panicked look on Sam’s face.

Relief flooded through Sam’s body. “You’re alive!” he breathed.

“Um, yeah,” Dean responded, confusion splashed across his face, “Why wouldn’t I be alive?”

“I woke up… The song… You…” Sam sputtered, the relief quickly fading into irritation as he realized what day it was. Dean knew Sam despised that song, he didn’t really understand why Sam hated it - how could he - but he had mentioned seeing Sam flinch whenever it would come on the radio. “We had promised no pranks this year, jerk.”

“Yeah, and I held up my end so you damn well better hold up yours, bitch” Dean replied, clearly irked by this promise. 

When they were kids, the Winchesters’ excitement for April Fools’ Day had been on par with Christmas, especially after Dean had let the cat out of the bag on the true nature of Santa Claus. As they grew up, however, their pranks got bigger and bolder until Sam had ended up with a dislocated shoulder exactly one year ago. Claiming that Dean could have killed him, Sam had forced an agreement from his brother that they wouldn’t engage in their typical April Fools’ tradition this year. 

Sam didn’t believe that Dean hadn’t snuck into his room and changed the sound of his alarm clock but if that was all his brother had done, he could live with it and let it go. Just as Sam made that decision, Dean slid a plate of pancakes his way before picking up his own breakfast and sitting down at the table. Sam took a seat across from Dean, thanking him for the food, and tucked in. He took one bite before spitting it out in disgust. 

“Dean, seriously? What the hell?” Sam gagged, his voice frustrated. “First you mess with my alarm and now this? No pranks means no pranks; not even the ones you deem harmless.”

Dean looked confused again, his mouth stuffed with his own pancakes. “Wha’ are you talkin’ abou’?” Dean asked around his mouthful of food. 

Sam gave his brother his best bitchface. “Ha ha, Dean. Using salt instead of sugar in my pancakes; very original.” 

Dean reached over and grabbed a forkful of pancakes from Sam’s plate and cautiously put it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “Sam, there’s nothing wrong with your breakfast. It’s the same batter I used for mine. It tastes fine.” Dean looked concerned, now, and Sam had had it with his game. 

Sam stood from the table and stalked towards the door. “If you like them so much, you can eat the salty pancakes.”

\----

Gabriel followed Sam around for the rest of the day, keeping himself invisible as he continued to pull pranks on the freakishly tall hunter. He was watching and laughing his ass off as he waited for Sam to figure out what was going on. The kid was smart, surely he should have realized the truth by now. 

The newly resurrected archangel had been surprised that Sam hadn’t figured it out right away. After all, “Heat of the Moment” was intended to signify someone was alive again, not dead. Since he hadn’t guessed the source of the practical jokes, though, Gabriel was enjoying watching Sam suffer through his mostly harmless pranks. One particularly inspired moment happened in the library, a space which Sam counted among his safe havens.

Sam had grabbed a book on werewolves from the shelf, intent in losing himself in lore and research. Instead of reading about the transformation process like he expected, Sam found himself staring at the glossy pages of Busty Asian Beauties. He flipped the book closed and double checked the cover, which still indicated that he should be reading about lycanthropy, before he opened to another page and once again found himself looking at a large chested, asian woman posing in barely there lingerie. Sam snapped the book shut and shoved it back onto the shelf before going in search of another. This time, instead of finding the book he was looking for, a volume on vampires, Sam found a copy of the Kama Sutra in its place. Each successive book that the hunter searched for was replaced by the ancient text until he shouted in frustration, grabbing a book at random, only to open it and find more erotic photographs from his brother’s favorite magazine.

Seconds later, Dean ran into the library, likely called by his brother’s anguished cry. 

Gabriel watched with glee as Sam rounded on his brother, using his six foot four inch frame to his full advantage. “Dean, I don’t know how the hell you’re doing it but you need to cut this shit out.” Sam’s voice was laced with venom and Dean took a cautionary step backwards. Sam kept pace with his brother, though, backing him up against a wall.

Dean put his hands up, palms facing Sam in a gesture of surrender. “Woah, Sam, just take a step back and breathe,” he implored his brother. “I don’t know what’s going on with you today but you’ve got me worried.”

“You don’t know what’s going on? Seriously, Dean? That’s rich coming from you, the self proclaimed King of April Fools’,” Sam spat. 

Gabriel scoffed at the title. He was the King of April Fools’, not Dean. He’d have to remember to remind the older Winchester of that fact next year. 

Sam was still talking, though, and Gabriel listened with glee to the laundry list of pranks he had pulled. “There was the salt in my pancakes, the plastic wrap covering the toilet, the Nair in my shampoo - which you better be glad I figured out before I put that shit on my head - and now you’ve somehow replaced every book I want to read with the Kama Sutra or your porn magazines. Oh and changing my alarm to that damn Asia song that you know I hate after Gabri…” Sam’s voice trailed off as a look of realization graced the hunter’s face

Gabriel made himself visible. “I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out, Samsquatch!” the archangel said by way of a greeting before adding, “I’m back boys!”

“You… you’ve been doing this to me all day,” Sam surmised. “But you’re supposed to be dead.”

Gabriel grinned and wagged his eyebrows at the younger Winchester. “It wasn’t my most in depth work but it sure was fun messing with you; getting back in the saddle, so to speak.”

Sam looked at Gabriel dumbfounded and the archangel scoffed. “Do you really think Winchesters are the only ones Dad deems worthy of resurrection?”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been crossposted to my tumblr @revwinchester. If you enjoyed it, let me know with a comment or a kudo <3


End file.
